Doppelgangers 2
by pitaC89
Summary: The RiD crew get stuck in a doppelganger universe. Hilarity ensues. Optimus tries to kill Sideburn, Ultra Magnus goes after Optimus with a sword, and none of this is helping Koji recover from his psycotic breakdown in Movieverse 3. Dinozuars crossover.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the doppelganger theory, maybe not even that. Dinozuars belong to some Japanese anime writer… I guess… there's barely anything on the web about it.

AN: This is a RiD Doppelganger mixed with one of my favorite animes that no one seems to have ever heard of. This is kind of placed after "Huh?" and "Movieverse 3".

* * *

FLASH!!

"Not again," Optimus moaned.

"We aren't in the future again, are we?" Koji asked eyeing his surroundings nervously.

"This place doesn't look very futuristic," Sideburn commented. Indeed it didn't. They— Optimus, Koji, the Autobot brothers, Ultra Magnus, and a catatonic Kelly—were standing in the middle of a forest.

"Well as long as we don't meet any of my future children or grandchildren again, I'm fine," Koji said, sighing.

"We don't seem to be on Cybertron so it's unlikely that we'll meet your son and grandson again," Optimus pointed out. Koji hardly looked relieved. He didn't point out that his son may have been on Cybertron at that point in time, but a human would be hard pressed to stay away from their home planet for too long.

Suddenly the ground started to shake rapidly as though some giant creature was stomping along.

"Why do I feel like I've just stepped into Jurassic Park again?" Koji asked.

"Again?" Prowl asked before glaring at his younger brother.

"What? We didn't purposely go touring the Movieverse," Sideburn said defensively.

"Which Jurassic Park did you two end up in?" Optimus asked.

* * *

_Sideburn, in human form, is seen banging on the door to a porter potty. "Come on man, I gotta go!"_

_The T-Rex comes out of nowhere, knocks the roof off the porter potty, and eats the guy on the toilet._

"_Score!" Sideburn shouted, grabbing the roof, putting it back up, and slamming the door behind him._

_Koji and T-rex stare at the door, then at each other._

"_Umm…I don't suppose there's any truth to those stories that say if I stand completely still you won't be able to see me, are there?" Koji asked. The T-rex shook her head._

"_Oh… Look! Doctor Alan Grant!" Koji yelled pointing._

_The T-rex looked. Upon seeing nothing she turned back to see that Koji was gone._

"_I feel better," Sideburn said coming out of the toilet. "Where's Koji?"_

_The T-rex shrugged. Then she started toward Sideburn, growling hungrily. _

"_Look! Spineosuarus Rex!" Sideburn yelled pointing._

_The T-rex looked and saw nothing. Turning back she saw Sideburn was also gone. 'I really need to stop falling for that,' she thought ruefully.

* * *

_

"_You just had to play tackle football with her didn't you?" Koji yell as he and Sideburn, Sideburn now in robot form, ran from a male T-rex._

"_How was I supposed to know she had a jealous husband?" Sideburn asked._

_Koji just groaned as he sped up, leaving Sideburn behind.

* * *

_

_Koji and Sideburn_—_human form again_—_ ran from at least a thousand angry male raptors._

"_You just never learn, do you?" Koji yelled at Sideburn.

* * *

_

"You were in all three?!" Optimus asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Koji sighed.

"What's going on over there?" a voice asked from beyond the tree line.

"Koji?" Ultra Magnus asked, recognizing the voice.

"But I'm right here," Koji pointed out.

"Kaito?" A voice that sounded a lot like Ultra Magnus asked from beyond the tree line. Then a T-rex —sans skin, add sliver bones and some translucent red glass like stuff between the bones—stuck it's head out of the trees.

"Damnit! We're back in Jurassic Park!" Koji groaned. "This is your fault, just like the last four times!" he accused, pointing at Sideburn.

"Four times! You took Koji to Jurassic Park four times?!" Optimus yelled.

"Don't kill me!" Sideburn cried, jumping to hide behind his brothers.

"Do we really want to be in-between Prime and his next victim?" Prowl asked.

"Well, we can't just sit back and watch our little brother be maimed or slaughtered," X-brawn stated.

"Wheew," Sideburn sighed in relief, thinking that his brothers would protect him.

X-brawn grabbed Prowl and dragged him towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Sideburn asked, panic entering his voice.

"To somewhere we don't have to watch you be maimed or slaughtered," X brawn said simply.

"Umm… excuse us, but what's going on here?" the T-rex asked.

"Nothing important. Come back later. It's not everyday I get to see my stuckup older brother out for blood," Ultra Magnus said.

"You should probably stop him," Koji told Ultra Magnus.

"Why? It's not my fault Prime's so damn protective of you," Ultra Magnus said, leaning back against a tree and folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah but we can't exactly get back home with one man down, now can we?" Koji asked.

"Do I look like I care about getting back to that mud ball you and your weakling species like to inhabit?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Koji glared. "One word. Plushies"

"What?" Ultra Magnus asked, suddenly nervous. "You wouldn't."

Koji just smirked.

"One of these days kid…" Ultra Magnus grumbled as he trudged off to save Sideburn.

"Plushies?" asked the boy that was sitting on the T-rex's shoulders.

"Long story," Koji replied.

* * *

"So, you guys were transported here from another dimension," the T-rex—Tyranno as his young redheaded human friend Kaito informed them was the guy's name—said.

"Yup," Koji said sitting on Ultra Magnus' shoulder because Optimus was at the moment too busy glaring death threats a Sideburn.

"And you're not the least bit freaked?" Kaito asked.

"Not really. This is my…hmmm... sixth time traveling to a different dimension. Four trips to the Movieverse, one of which is undocumented, and one trip to the future where I met my son and grandson," Koji explained.

"And you?" Tyranno asked Ultra Magnus.

"Eh," Ultra Magnus shrugged.

"So this is pretty much the norm for you guys?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"_Hey, where are you guys?" _a female voice came from the red knife Kaito had stuck in his belt.

"In the woods outside of town," Kaito answered holding the knife next his ear like a cell phone.

"_Did you find the source of that strange energy?"_

"Yeah," Kaito said.

"_What was it_?"

"A group of people from another dimension," Kaito answered.

"…_Huh?"_

"We'll explain when we get back," Tyranno said.

* * *

"How does nobody notice that a bunch of museum skeletons get up and walk out?" Ultra Magnus asked after they reached the Dinotarium and were introduced to the Dinoknights, who doubled as museum exhibits.

"The director noticed once, but she fainted and we managed to sneak back in before she woke up," Stego, the stegosaurus, said.

"So she thinks she dreamed it?" Koji asked, slightly unnerved to be talking to a skeleton, which is what the Dinoknights were in their resting state.

"We guess that's what she thinks," the girl, Rena, said.

"Huh? She sounds a lot like Kelly," X-brawn said, nodding toward the girl.

"Speaking of which, do you think she's going to wake up anytime soon?" Sideburn asked.

"Talkingcarstalkingcarstalkingcars!" Kelly muttered in her stupor.

"We should _really_ start paying her therapist bill," Koji commented.

"We already do," Optimus sighed.

"Talkingcarstalkingcarstalkingcars!" Kelly continued to mutter.

"Is she going to be all right?" Rena asked, crouching down to place a hand on Kelley's forehead. Her hand then started to glow.

"Well that's different," said Koji.

"Ekk!" Rena snatched her hand back

"You've got to be kidding me. Doppelgangers again?" Dino Mammoth groaned.

"Doppelgangers?"

"Long explanation. Suffice to say if we don't get them back to their dimension everything in existence goes boom," Mammoth explained.

"So there's absolutely no pressure, right?" Ultra Magnus asked, sarcastically.

"Pretty much."

"So… how do we find our doppelgangers?" Koji asked.

"Well since Rena had the same voice as her doppelganger, maybe it's the same for the rest of you," Mammoth said.

Koji and Kaito looked at each other and shrugged. It couldn't hurt. They put their hands together like they were playing patty cake.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in _Return to Witch Mountain_?" Koji asked when their hands began to glow.

"Creepy," Kaito commented.

"So is that all that's needed?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. Just a little touch will suffice," Mammoth said.

"Alright," Ultra Magnus said, poking Tyranno in the head.

"Oww!" Tyranno complained.

"It worked," Ultra Magnus muttered. "Now where are the three stooges doppelgangers?… And my idiot brother's too," he added as an afterthought.

"Hey!" Optimus complained.

"Shut up. I haven't tried to usurp you today, so be happy."

"We don't know anybody with voices like your friends. But we do know three brothers," said Tyranno.

"Close enough."

**Later In New Mexico…**

"Doppelgangers?" The oldest of the Cerasaur brothers, Dino Styraco, asked.

"Yeah. Now to get rid of them we need to find their doppelganger in this dimension. They have to touch their doppelganger," Mammoth explained

"Like so," Ultra Magnus demonstrated by smacking Tyranno in the back of the head.

"Would you stop that?!" Tyranno growled.

"Is he always like this?" Kaito asked.

"Everyday," said Optimus and Koji in unison.

"Just get three stooges to touch their doppelgangers so we can go already," Ultra Magnus complained.

"Actually we still haven't found Optimus's doppelganger," Koji pointed out.

"So?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"We can't get back without all members of our group," Koji said

"Technically it's only all living members of your group," Mammoth explained. "What?" he asked when Koji turned a glare on him.

"All living members? _Oh big brother,_" Ultra Magnus called in a singsong voice.

"What?" Optimus asked. "Oh," Optimus said when he noticed the look in Ultra Magnus' optics and saw his brother cracking his knuckles.

"Optimus, I think this is where you run for your life," Koji advised.

"Good idea," Optimus nodded his agreement.

**In the Kitchen of the Ranch House About a Mile Away…**

"So, doppelgangers?" Rick, the blonde teenage cowboy, asked.

"Yeah," Kaito nodded.

"Why didn't anybody bother to tell me?"

"I don't think your doppelganger's here," Kaito said. "Your brothers' doppelgangers don't seem to have very good luck with humans."

"Damn right they don't," growled Koji, walking in the door.

"Why aren't you still with the others?" Kaito asked.

"Mammoth blabbed the loophole about us not having to find the doppelganger of a group member if said group member is dead to Magnus. So now he's chasing Optimus with Tyranno's sword," Koji explained.

"Tyranno must be deliriously happy about that," Kaito commented dryly.

"Only if you count threatening to rip someone's head off as being deliriously happy," Koji sighed. "Then again, with Ultra Magnus that usually does mean he's pretty happy, so maybe it's the same with Tyranno."

"Not likely," Kaito snorted.

Rick looked at them strangely.

"What?" Kaito and Koji asked at the same time.

"Nothing…It's just, Kaito's usually not this …cynical"

"Screw you," Kaito said, banging his head on the table.

"What's up with him?" Rick asked.

"He could be channeling me. Dimension traveling can really wear on your sanity. And as a result I... kind of had a breakdown two months ago," Koji explained.

"How bad of a breakdown?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"I might have accidentally almost killed somebody," Koji said sheepishly.

Rick glared.

"Ok, I might have _purposely_ tried to kill a few people."

Rick still glared.

"Ok, I purposely tried to kill your brothers' doppelgangers using Godzilla King of Monsters," Koji admitted.

"You used Godzilla?" Rick asked surprised. "Wait! You tried to kill my brothers?!"

"I couldn't help it! Sideburn's stupidity drove me over the edge, and then X-brawn called me a homicidal maniac, and Prowl was really just there, and Magnus was laughing and… I really don't remember what happened after that other than waking up at home with half the city destroyed," Koji finished. "Well that, and the Autobots were in the repair bay for a good week and T-Ai still won't talk to me."

"Who's Sideburn?" Rick asked, confused.

"One of your brothers' doppelgangers," Kaito explained. "Was he the one who professed his undying love to a red Model T?"

"Yeah," Koji sighed.

"Didn't the Model T only ever come in black?" Rick asked.

"How should we know? We're Japanese, when the Model T came out our people were still mostly using horses."

* * *

"Magnus, stop. Remember, I'm your brother. You don't want to kill me," Optimus said as Ultra advanced on him.

"Well, you have been kind of annoying lately" Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes but—but—Who let you cry on his shoulder when your first girlfriend dumped you?"

"Alpha Trion would have let me if I'd gone to him," Ultra Magnus shrugged.

"Who taught you where to put your hands when you were on a date?"

"I got slapped for that."

"Oh… Who—um... who—Who gave you your first plushie?" Optimus asked

"Damnit, nobody's supposed to know about that!" Ultra Magnus yelled.

Suddenly they all heard a loud ripping noise in the distance, as though a wooden structure was being torn apart.

"Huh? That sounds like it's close to Rick's house," Dino Centro, the youngest Cerasuar brother, commented.

Then a roof fell out of the sky and landed on Sideburn.

"Hey that's Rick's roof. I wonder how it got out here?" Dino Centro wondered. His two older brothers glared at him.

"Wasn't Kaito at the ranch house?" Tyranno asked grabbing his sword back from Ultra Magnus.

"So?" Ultra Magnus shrugged.

"Koji was there too," Tyranno pointed out.

Ultra Magnus snorted. "Koji survived the Movieverse with only that idiot to protect him," Ultra Magnus said, pointing at Sideburn's twitching legs, which were sticking out from under the roof. "I think he can handle himself."

"Koji's in danger! Move your skid Magnus!" Optimus ordered, grabbing his little brother and dragging him off in the direction of the ranch house.

"Wasn't Magnus just going to kill him?" Dino Styraco asked.

"They sure forgive and forget quick," Tyranno commented.

* * *

"Ow," Koji complained as Rick helped him out of the wreckage of the ranch house.

"What the hell happened to my house!?" Rick's grandfather demanded, having just gotten back from town.

"A giant transforming dragon thing," Koji said rubbing his head.

"Not one of those dragozuars again," Grampa groaned.

"No. This was an actual dragon."

"What the hell happened?!" Tyranno asked as he came running up with Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"Gigano Dragon showed up. He grabbed Kaito and ran off," Rick explained.

"WHAT!? Why!?" Tyranno asked.

"Well you are his arch-enemy and he is very aware that Kaito is special to you."

"Special how?" Ultra Magnus asked, getting a strange look on his face.

"He's a close friend," Tyranno said. "Why?"

"Nothing," Ultra Magnus said turning away.

"Mind out of the gutter little brother," Optimus advised.

"What?" Tyranno asked looking around, confused.

"Nothing," the three humans present said in unison.

"Anyway, Gigano Dragon has Kaito, and Koji figured out who Optimus's doppelganger is," Rick said.

"Really, who?" Optimus asked.

"Gigano Dragon," Koji said.

"Hmm… My doppelganger's archenemy is Optimus's doppelganger. Sounds about right," Ultra Magnus commented.

"So where did Gigano take him?" Tyranno demanded.

"Don't know. But he did mention a temple and a cliff."

* * *

"So why are you doing this again?" Kaito asked, sitting boredly outside the Temple of Dino Ramph.

"To get revenge on Tyranno for pushing me off this cliff!" Gigano growled.

"And you kidnapped me, why?"

"Because. You are special to Tyranno in some way. Why else would he be so protective of you?" Gigano asked.

"'Cause when we first met I was about to be eaten by those creepy little buddies of yours," Kaito said.

"Close enough! He will come for you!" Gigano declared.

"Probably. But he'll probably knock you off this cliff again too," Kaito pointed out.

"Yes, but through you I will have my revenge!"

"What? Are you hoping I'll fall off the cliff again too?"

"No! Wait, you fell off the cliff too?"

"Yeah."

"But how are you still alive?"

"I don't know but I ended up almost going over the falls."

"Huh? Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"Probably because you were dead at the time," Kaito muttered.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him," Tyranno growled, forging his way through a jungle in Central America

"So where are we going again?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"To the temple of Dino Ramph so I can kill Gigano Dragon," Tyranno hissed.

"He wants to kill my doppelganger. Definitely a shared trait," Optimus commented.

"Technically your doppelganger initiated hostilities," Prowl pointed out.

"Shut up," Optimus growled. " Anyway, Magnus on the other hand never has such noble motives for trying to kill me."

"Do too! You stole they Matrix and my Mr. Cuddly Bunny!" Ultra Magnus yelled

Everyone stares at Ultra Magnus

"I mean _my girlfriend_!" Ultra Magnus covered up quickly.

"Smooth save," Koji deadpanned.

"Shut up you!"

* * *

"So, what is your brilliant, grand plan to get revenge on Tyranno using me?" Kaito asked, out of sheer boredom. Sitting on a cliff for three hour was hardly the most entertaining way to pass an afternoon.

"I will gain your friendship and then rub Tyranno's nose in it," Gigano giggled.

"Okkkkk… Firstly you stole that from Scourge in _The Perfect Revenge_. Secondly, the kid in _The Perfect Revenge_ had amnesia and didn't remember what a jackass Scourge was and then he starts to reform Scourge in an almost Mary-sueish plot line," Kaito pointed out.

"So you're saying you're going to reform me with your Mary-sueish innocence?" Gigano asked.

"No. I'm not a Mary-sue, you idiot! I'm Canon!" Kaito yelled.

"So?"

"I don't have a tragic past, I don't have an unusual eye color —though admittedly an unusual hair color—, I am not talented at everything I try—actually quiet the opposite—, and not every character holds some sort of affection for me," Kaito ranted.

"Tyranno does."

"One character."

"That Rena girl seems to like you too."

"We've been best-friends since first grade."

"That blonde kid—"

"Lassoed me when we first met 'cause he thought I was a thief"

"But—"

"Just shut up!"

* * *

"GIGANO!" Tyranno roared, arriving at the top of the cliff.

"What the hell?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"And then in Dragon School, Dark Dragon would push me down and call me a momma's boy," Gigano went on.

"So you have deep-seated mother issues, an unrequited love, and high school bullying," Kaito read off.

"That pretty much covers it."

"I repeat. _What the hell_?" Ultra Magnus asked again.

"So, I'll see you again next week and then we'll work on your anger issues. For now I recommended you do something constructive, like pottery classes," Kaito said.

"What the hell?" Tyranno asked.

"My friends," Gigano walked up and enfolded Tyranno, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus in a hug.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Gigano released them and then folded his hands together…well as well as he could when his hands were really just a short sword and a drill. "Good bye. I must go home and make amends." Gigano then transformed into his dragon form and flew away.

"What the hell?" Tyranno asked.

"I reformed him" Kaito shrugged.

"How?"

Kaito shrugged again. "My childish innocence."

"Whatever. How about I just take you home?" Tyranno asked.

"Okay."

"What just happened?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The reformation of evil by the innocence of a child," Koji said.

"Huh?" Ultra Magnus asked, still confused.

"Let's just go home," Koji suggested.

"I can do that."

AN: I think Tyranno pushed Gigano Dragon off the cliff. That episode aired the week Bush and Gore were having their big throw down, so for no apparent reason they cut off Dinozuars mid episode to show Bush playing with his dog and Gore going to the movies with Tipper.


End file.
